The Protector
by iheartanime101
Summary: When Sirius escapes Azkaban Dumbledore knows Harry needs protection. After all, they can't watch after him twenty four seven. So when Dumbledore breaks a few rules and hires a certain blonde ninja, what could go wrong? Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Harry potter and, sadly, I don't own Naruto either, tear. All rights go to their respective owners. Ok this is my first fanfiction so please be nice. I am a MAJOR Naruto fan, and I liked the Harry Potter books. I have been reading a bunch of crossovers between the two lately and thought I might try writing one myself. This story will take place in Shippuden before the fourth great ninja war, around the meeting of the five Kages after Peins attack. I plan on including Itachi in this story, so let's just pretend Itachi hasn't fought Sasuke yet. This takes place in the third Harry Potter book. I'll try my best to get their characters right. Oh and no pairings, sorry to all of you who wanted romance. Also I know Harry is only like 13-14 in the third book and Naruto is fifteen, but I am just going to start Harry off as 14, that way they're closer in age. **

**Kuruma talking.**

_Thinking. _

_Talking in Japanese._

Normal talking.

* * *

Prologue

Ding, ding, ding!

A clock chimed midnight somewhere in the desolate halls of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dark clouds covered the stars that night, making it almost impossible to see the man that was hurrying across the grounds. When he reached the door he carefully looked around to make sure he was alone before opening the doors and quickly slipping inside.

The man stepped into the circular room and pulled down the hood of his black cloak revealing a tall, thin man with a nose that looked like it had been broken at least twice, silver hair, a beard so long that it could be tucked into his belt, and a brilliant, but kind, pair of bright blue eyes that seemed like they could see right through you. He stepped into the room and smiled at the two teachers.

"There you are Professor Dumbledore!" exclaimed a rather severe looking woman with square glasses, and black hair pulled into a tight bun.

"Sorry I could not be here sooner Minerva, Snape, but I had something I needed to attend to." Professor Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Why have you called us here?" a man in the back of the room (who was obviously Snape) asked, speaking up for the first time. He was wearing flowing black robes and he had a hooked nose, shoulder length, greasy black hair, curling lips and dark, penetrating eyes that resembled tunnels.

Professor Dumbledore nodded to him in greeting and then said gravely, "I have just received news that Sirius Black has escaped prison."

Professor McGonagall gasped, and a look of pure rage flashed on Snape's face.

"But that can't be true," Professor McGonagall said sinking into an arm chair, "it's impossible to escape from Azkaban!"

"Yes it is, or at least it was." Professor Dumbledore said seriously. "But somehow Sirius has found a way to escape."

"If he has escaped, then how come no one has heard about it yet?" Professor Snape asked angrily.

"He escaped yesterday, and the ministry has done a good job of keeping it quiet so far, though I do think we will be hearing about it in the Daily Prophet tomorrow." Dumbledore said knowingly.

McGonagall opened her mouth to ask another question, but Dumbledore held up his hand to stop her.

"I know this has come as a great shock and you no doubt have a ton of questions, but I will have to answer them later. Right now our first priority should be Harry Potter, and his safety." Dumbledore said patiently.

"Sirius will no doubt come after the boy, and I fear we will not be able to protect him." Dumbledore stated.

This statement was met with shocked silence. Finally McGonagall spoke up, "I agree. We can't be around the boy twenty four seven and that will give Black plenty of opportunities to attack."

Snape nodded in agreement.

"So how do you propose we protect the boy?" He drawled.

Dumbledore hesitated then said,"I have an idea, though you probably won't like it"

Snape's eyes widened, "You don't mean _them_, do you?!"

Dumbledore nodded and said, "That's exactly what I have in mind."

McGonagall's eyes widened as she caught on to what they were saying. "Professor Dumbledore there is a reason were not allowed to have any contact with them! They're extremely dangerous!"

"Yes I know this." Dumbledore said impatiently. "But think about it Minerva, you won't find better protection anywhere else! Besides not all of them are evil, and they are extremely loyal to whoever hires them."

McGonagall considered these things for a moment before nodding, but then she seemed to think of something else because she said "But Dumbledore, it's against the law to go to them!"

Dumbledore smiled mischievously and said cheerfully, "Then I guess I'll be breaking a few laws."


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey it's iheartanime101! Thanks to all who read and favorite this story, it made my day and motivated me to get this chapter out quicker. Ok now before we begin *pulls out Gaara.***

**Gaara:…..Why am I here?**

**Me: Because I need someone to do the disclaimer.**

**Gaara:…Why couldn't you use that idiot Naruto?**

**Me: Because it's much more fun to make you do it!:D**

**Gaara:….**

**Me: I have your teddy bear….**

**Gaara:…Fine.**

**Me: *smirks and motions for him to get on with it***

**Gaara: *sighs* iheartanime101 does not own, nor claims to, own anything Naruto and Harry Potter related. All rights to the respective owner...was that good enough?**

**Me: And….?**

**Gaara: Please follow and review. Now give me back my teddy bear.**

**Me: Awwww fine. *hands over teddy bear***

**Gaara: What is this purple stain?**

**Me: Uhhh not grape juice.**

**Gaara: *glares and starts to raise sand***

**Me: Ahhhhhhh! I'm sorry ok?! It was an accident! NARUTO! *runs away screaming***

**Gaara: *calmly walks after her***

* * *

**Kurama talking**

_Thinking_

_Talking in Japanese_

Normal talking

* * *

Chapter 1

"Sir" a Root anbu kneeled in front of Donzo.

Donzo motioned for him to continue.

"We have just found this scroll among the ruins of the Hokage's office. It is addressed to the future Hokages." The Root Anbu produced a thick, rolled up piece of parchment from under his cloak and presented it to Donzo.

"You are dismissed." Donzo said with a nod and a wave of his hand. The Root Anbu immediately disappeared in the blink of an eye. Donzo stopped to study the seal that was on the scroll. It was a very curious seal; he had never seen anything like it before. It was made of wax, with a lion, snake, eagle, and badger surrounding an H.

He raised his hands in a two fingered position and sent his chakra flowing through the parchment. What he felt was most unusual. This chakra was like nothing he had ever felt before. He started making various hand signs faster than the human eye could follow, and then whipped out a kunai and slit the seal. The parchment rolled open slowly, and Donzo could tell it was very old. What he read made his eyes go wide in amazement, and after he was done reading, he immediately snapped the scroll shut and resealed it. He immediately called his most trusted member of the Root, and gave him orders to lock it up under tight security. Donzo's thoughts were racing as he thought about what he had just read. How was it even possible?

Suddenly he heard someone approaching. He didn't recognize the footsteps, so in an instant he got into a defensive position with two root members appearing on either side of him.

An old man opened the door and stepped into the light; he was dressed in what looked like a long purple dress. "Now there's no need for that." He said his sharp blue eyes taking in their weapons.

"Who are you, and what business do you have here?" Donzo asked emotionlessly making no movement to lower his kunai.

Ignoring his question the old man looked around and asked, "Where is Lady Tsunade? I heard she had been made the fifth Hokage after Sarutobi's unfortunate death."

Donzo relaxed slightly and sent the two root members away. "She is currently in a coma due to…. recent circumstances. I am the current Hokage as of right now."

A look of surprise flashed momentarily across the old man's face. He quickly recovered from his surprise and said sincerely, "I am sorry to hear that. How did this happen?"

"That is none of your concern." He replied without emotion. "Are you here for a reason or is this just a friendly visit?"

"Ah, yes. I assume you have read the scroll?" He asked.

"There are many scrolls in this village-"he looked at him pointedly, and the old man said, "Oh, yes. My name is Dumbledore."

Donzo immediately recognized the name from the scroll, but he just nodded as if he were hearing the name for the first time and continued," Dumbledore. May I ask which scroll you speak of?"

"Lemon drops are delicious." Dumbledore said nonchalantly, "But I would recommend staying away from Cockroach Cluster."

"So my guess is correct, you are the one who wrote the scroll." Donzo said recognizing the coded message.

"Yes, indeed." Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eye. "I am assuming you have read the scroll, since you recognized the meaning behind the words I spoke."

Donzo nodded coldly and then asked, "So, are you here to request a mission?"

Dumbledore nodded exuberantly and quickly explained the situation in the wizarding world to Donzo.

"So you wish to bring a ninja over into your world, and have him protect this Harry Potter boy from a criminal called Sirius Black?" Donzo questioned.

"That about sums it up." Dumbledore said happily.

Donzo considered the risks and the rewards of sending a ninja over to the Wizarding world. Finally he decided that the rewards outweighed the risks and decided to agree to the terms. "All right, we accept this mission. Do you have any certain ninja you would like to request?"

"Preferably the strongest ninja you can spare at the moment." Dumbledore said.

Donzo immediately thought of a certain blonde ninja, but he was against the idea. But then he took a moment to think. Yes, there are lots risks in sending him over, but if he does go the Akatsuki won't be able to find him. Also it would be much safer for him, and I won't have to waste root members on guarding him when they could be rebuilding the village. Yes, he decided satisfied, he would be a perfect choice. Turning to the root member who had appeared beside him he commanded, "Go bring me Naruto."

* * *

Naruto sat down at the newly rebuilt Ichiraku's Ramen and quickly ordered his food.

"I'm starving." Naruto said and his stomach growled as if to prove his point.

He snapped open his chopsticks and was just about to dig into his steaming ramen when an anbu appeared right in front of him.

"Ahhhhh!" Naruto screamed, throwing his hands up in front of his face in surprise. He glared at the anbu; he hated it when they suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It was as if they liked scaring the crap out of people.

"Uzumaki, Naruto, Lord Donzo has requested your presence. You must come with me right now."

"Can't I at least finish my ramen?" Naruto complained.

"No" the Anbu answered.

Naruto sighed and looked sadly at his untouched bowl of ramen and then he followed the anbu out of Ichiraku's.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm back and thankfully in one piece. For all you who are wondering about Gaara's teddy bear I managed to get the grape juice out, yay! :D A giant thanks to all who followed and favorited this story.**

**In response to Krazyfanfiction1, I have decided not to give Naruto tailed beast mode because that makes him way too powerful. Also, yes I do plan on making Kurama more civil towards him that makes it more fun. But those were some good ideas you had. Thank you for reviewing, here's a cookie.**

**Here's a cookie for you too The Keeper of Worlds and thanks for reviewing.**

**Now for my disclaimer.**

**Tobi: *bounces out happily***

**Me: Ok Tobi be a good boy and do the disclaimer.**

**Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!**

**Me: Yes you are now here's a cookie and go do the disclaimer. *shoves a cookie in his hand and pushes him forward.***

**Tobi: OK! iheartanime101 does not own, or claim to own, anything Harry Potter or Naruto related. All rights to their respective owners.**

**Me: and….**

**Tobi: Give me another cookie first.**

**Me: Fine, you drive a hard bargain sir. *hands him another cookie***

**Tobi: Why thank you. Please rate and review. TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! *bounces away happily eating a plate of cookies***

**Me: *looks at him* What! How did you get my plate of cookies?!**

**Kurama talking**

_Thinking_

_Talking in Japanese_

Normal talking

"Was the blindfold really necessary?" Naruto grumbled to himself as the anbu led him to wherever the hell they were going.

He felt the blindfold slip off and he found himself facing a big, red door.

"Where are we?" he asked turning to face the Anbu and finding himself alone.

Why do they always have to disappear like that? He thought, annoyed. He quietly opened the door and peered inside. It was a round, dimly lit room, with one couch and a square table in the middle. On the table was a single candle. There were two men in the room.

One was a Leaf Ninja that he had never seen before in his life. He had black hair, and one eye and arm was bandaged. He looked at the other man and snickered when he saw that he was wearing a dress.

Rubbing the back of his head he asked, "Who are you and what am I doing here?"

The guy with the bandaged eye stepped forward and said, "Hello Naruto, my name is Donzo and I am the replacement Hokage at the moment."

So this old man was the replacement Hokage. He didn't look like much.

"I have a very important S-rank mission I would like you to undertake." Donzo continued.

Naruto's jaw dropped open, and then his whiskered face broke into a large grin. Finally, a Hokage with enough sense to recognize how great he was.

"This is a year long solo mission, but the time where you are going works differently than time here. A year there is only three weeks here. You will be going to a place called Hogwarts to guard a boy around your age named Harry Potter."

Hogwarts? What the hell is a Hogwarts? Naruto thought confused.

His thoughts were interrupted when the old guy wearing the dress stepped forward. "Hello Naruto, my name is Dumbledore. I am your employer, and I am also the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"What in the world is witchcrap and whatever else you said!?" Naruto asked bewildered. Dumbledore started to tell this tale about a boy named Harry Potter and some guy named Moldywart and then how Hogwarts came to be, but honestly he tuned him out half way through. He only started paying attention when his sharp ears picked up the word magic.

"Wait! What kind of idiot do you think I am? Do you really expect me to believe that this old geezer is a wizard, and that he teaches at a school full of wizards and witches? "He challenged angrily.

Dumbledore flicked out a pale, white stick and pointing it at the table he said, "Wingardium leviosa" Naruto yelped and jumped back in surprise as the table began to slowly rise up into the air.

"Do you believe me now?" Dumbledore asked with a slight laugh and a twinkle in his eyes. Naruto nodded his head yes, still not able to speak.

Donzo stepped forward and said, "Do you accept this mission?"

"Hai" Naruto exclaimed, excited at the possibility of seeing more magic.

"Good, you leave in 15 minutes. Go get your things and report at the city gates where Dumbledore will meet you and you will depart for Hogwarts. Tell no one about this mission, it is top secret." Donzo told him, dismissing him with a wave of his hand.

Naruto turned and found another anbu waiting by the door with a blind fold. Naruto groaned and glared at the Anbu as he put it on.

Naruto hurried to the gates, and hoped the old man wasn't anything like Kakashi Sensei when it came to being on time. As the gate came into view he saw Dumbledore standing there, and he skidded to a stop right before he collided with him.

Made it! Naruto thought looking at the time. And with two minutes to spare! Naruto noticed that Dumbledore was holding something in his hands and he looked at it curiously. He recognized it as an empty ramen cup, and wondered why he didn't just throw it away.

"Hold this for me." Dumbledore said handing him the empty ramen cup.

"Wh-"Naruto started, but he never got to finish. Everything started spinning and he felt this sickening tug in his gut. He could feel his feet leave the ground.

"Oomph!" he landed in a heap on the ground. He got up, grumbling to himself. He looked around and his jaw dropped in amazement.

He was in some kind of alley. But it wasn't just a normal alley; it was filled with all kinds of strange things he had never seen before.

"Where am I?" he wondered out loud.

"Yer in Diagon Alley." A voice behind him said. Naruto jumped and whipped around to see who had spoken, a kunai in his hand.

Naruto gasped, standing in front of him was the largest man he had ever seen. He had wild, black, bushy hair and a beard.

"Wh- who are you?" Naruto asked gawking at the huge man in front of him.

"The names Rubeus Hagrid, but you can call me Hagrid." The strange man told him.

"Um ok." Naruto answered, still a little unsure. _Wait! Why do I sound funny? How can I understand him? And how can he understand me?! I don't even know what language I'm speaking!_

**"Heh. That's because of me." Kurama said.**

_"What did you do?"_ Naruto questioned.

**"Nothing much, I just made it so that you can understand and speak their language." Kurama answered, sounding bored.**

_"Oh, well thanks, I guess."_ Naruto said grinning stupidly.

**"Tch." Was all Kurama said.**

"You all right there?"

Naruto snapped back to attention at the sound of Hagrids voice.

"Yeah I'm fine." Naruto said putting his kunai away. "So why are you here Hagrid?"

"Dumbledore sent me to pick ya up" Hagrid answered sounding proud.

Naruto figured he should introduce himself so he said, "My names Uzumaki, Naruto and I'm gonna be Hokage!"

"Hagrid laughed and said, "Dumbledore said yer were a little hyper. Come on lets go get yer things!" He said turning and walking away.

"Hey! Wait! What do you mean get my things?" Naruto asked jogging to catch up.

"Fer Hogwarts of course! You'll be posing as a student there, won't ya?" Hagrid asked stopping.

"Um, I think so." Naruto said wishing he had paid more attention to what the old jiji had said.

"Well then come on, we've got to get yer books!" Hagrid said turning and walking away once more.

Naruto groaned, now he really wished he had paid attention to what the old Jiji said, if he had maybe he could have declined this mission and not have to go to school! This was going to be a long year.

Hagrid led him through all different kinds of shops, paying for what he needed and going on about Flabber ghast worms, or something like that. After a while Naruto's mind started to wonder, and he began to think about ramen. His mouth watered as he thought of Ichiraku's. He was so busy thinking about ramen, that he didn't notice when Hagrid stopped in front of a shop, and bumped right into him. He bounced backwards and landed on his butt.

"Ow!" he grumbled, getting up and rubbing his butt.

"Here we are. Olivanders, best place to buy a wand."

"Wait, I get to use a wand?!" Naruto asked excited.

Hagrid strolled inside, and Naruto quickly followed him.

"Ah! Hagrid I have your order right here." An old man in the back of the room said without looking up to see who had entered.

"Thanks, Ollivander." Hagrid said grabbing the parcel and quickly paying the old man.

Ollivander turned towards Naruto and said, "Is this the young man this wand is for?"

"Yup that's him." Hagrid said placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Maybe ya should explain what the wand is."

Ollivander nodded and turned towards Naruto. He seemed to study him and then said, "Yes it's just as I expected. Your energy is more powerful than a wizard's. You have no need for a wand, as you can easily do wand less magic, and the wand will break if you try to use one. So we had a special wand made for you. You will only be able to do simple magic with it, but since you will be posing as a third year you shouldn't be doing anything to advanced. Your grades won't be the best with this wand, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that you should be able to pass as a wizard."

Naruto was a little disappointed that he couldn't really use magic, but he quickly got over it when Ollivander showed him his new wand. "We took a hair sample from you to make it, and it showed that you would do best with a wand made of Fox hair and oak tree."

Naruto quickly put it with his other packages and thanked Ollivander. Then they left the store.

"Here ya are." Hagrid said stopping in front of what looked like a tavern. "The Leaky Cauldron, this is where you'll be stayin till school starts. Then you'll board the train to Hogwarts and you'll meet Harry and his friends."

Hagrid handed Naruto a ticket that said platform nine and three quarters on it, and then gave him the key to his room. Naruto looked up to thank him, but he was already gone.

Naruto looked at the sun, and saw that it was almost sunset. He went to his room and fell on the bed, soon fast asleep.


End file.
